Into the Fire
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: for implied doings and child abuse. Jou/Seto songfic to the song "Into the Fire" R&R plz ^_^


AN: Here is another Yu-Gi-Oh! Songfic ^_^

Joey: She does not own me, Seto, nor Bryan Adams whom sings the song.

Dai: Which is called "Into the Fire". ^_^

Yama: Please read and review!! 

-----*****+++++-----*****+++++

Jounouchi picked himself up off the floor and fell heavily onto his bed with grunt of pain. "Damn, this hurts…" he muttered quietly. After a few moments of regaining his composer and control over the pain he got up and started to take care of all his wounds; that is until the front door slammed shut and heavy, uneven footsteps started making their way towards him. Jou panicked, tossing the medical kit under his bed and pulling on the shirt he had been wearing before scurrying under his desk. He silently prayed that his father was too drunk to anything more now that he'd gotten back from the bar…he was wrong. He was pulled out from where he'd hidden roughly before his already battered body came in contact with the wall. Then with the flying fists of his drunken father. Jounouchi tried to block the pain that was coming but he only got beat worse for it. Finally his father threw him away before leaving the boy battered and broken, near tears. 

_~Life - thin as a thread   
Sometimes you're lucky   
Sometimes you're better off dead_ ~  
"Why me?" the young Katsuya sobbed silently. "What did I do? I can't even remember anymore…" Jou was able to pull himself together enough to gather a few things he couldn't ever leave behind. A picture of Serenity, his duel monsters deck, a picture of him and his friends, some clothes, a picture of his mother with him and a baby Serenity, and lastly, for some strange reason, a clipping from a magazine on Seto Kaiba with a rather nice picture of him. Joey still didn't know what possessed him to take the clipping to begin with.  He then climbed down the fire escape and ran out into the world trying to think of where to go. Yugi was watching the store for his grandfather who was out of town visiting a friend of some sort. Honda? No, he was busy chasing skirts around. Anzu? Not even if he were dying would he go to her for help… Mai? Not in town right now… She was out for some model thing or something that he really didn't care about… Mom? Was not about to let him in her house to corrupt HER Serenity. Otogi? Only if he wanted to wear a dog suit again… Ryou and Bakura? Jou shuddered. _'I'd probably be interrupting something I don't want to…'_ he thought as he walked towards the park trying to fight off some of the chill. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself sticking to shadows as he walked.   
~_Your first breath is taken and in to the world you are cast   
You long for tomorrow while living each day as your last_ ~  
Jou's eyes showed all his sorrow while the tears formed in his eyes. He pressed on through the night for at least three hours making it close to one in the morning now. He really didn't know if he wanted to keep trying to see tomorrow, or jump off the nearest bridge and just end it all… at least the pain would end.

_-Across Town-_

Seto tossed and turned in his bed trying to figure out what caused this recent rash of insomnia that plagued him. All that seemed out of place recently was that Mutt, Katsuya Jounouchi. "Damned inu Katsuya… Now that Mutt is affecting my sleep. What's going to happen next? I'll be dating that idiot Honda?" Seto spat in the blackness of his room. He got up and got dressed. "A walk in this cold should help clear my mind of that Mutt…" he muttered to himself as he pulled on his heavier trench coat. Seto walked out the door only after checking on Mokuba who was out like a light on his side of the mansion. 

Seto told his driver to take him to the park and wait for him there. Of course, the driver complied. Seto stormed away from the car as if he were angered at the vehicle itself. Five minutes later he bumped into a shivering mass of human. "Watch it… It's slippery out here, you should be more careful," Seto said catching the person's arm. Said person gasped in pain and whimpered. Seto retracted his hand quickly and looked at it in the faint moonlight. Blood. Pure crimson life force. 

"Gommen… Gommen nasi," the boy whimpered backing away carefully but quickly. 

"Mutt?" Seto asked. The person stopped in his tracks.

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi's honey-brown eyes widened to impossible size when Seto got a good look of him. The brunette paled at the tattered, beaten, and bruised Jounouchi before him. 

"Katsuya, what happened?"

"Forget it Kaiba," Jou said turning away quickly. "What's it matter to you anyway?"

Seto blinked. Why DID it matter to him…? What made him boil with anger at who ever did this and yet want to take the blonde into his arms and whisper that is was going to be all right? "Because it does…"

"What?" Jou spun back around, but the ice caused him to fall into Seto who caught him easily. Jou shivered at the warmth Seto had. "What did you say?" Jounouchi asked looking into Seto's cold blue eyes that now seemed to shine with warmth.

"I said it does… That's all that matters at the moment… Come. I'll take you to my place and I'll patch you up, pup…" Jounouchi wanted to snap back a retort. Wanted to say he wasn't some stray dog. He wanted desperately to do something other than just nod mutely while burrowing closer to Seto Kaiba while his teeth chattered from the cold seeping into his bones. 

~_Well I know what your heart desires   
But you can't take it with you   
Into the fire_ ~

When they got to the limo Seto pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around Jou's form as the other boy snuggled against him again coughing and sneezing a bit. Seto ran his hands up and down Jou's arms trying to warm them. When Jou was a bit warmer, and they were nearing the mansion, Seto finally asked what had been gnawing at him. "Jounouchi, what happened to you? How did you get so beaten up?" Jou stiffened beside Kaiba and gulped. His jaw trembled as if he wanted to speak but couldn't remember how. Seto just wrapped his arms around his shoulders and led him into the mansion.

~_Now you've done all you can   
Your life's at the crossroads   
You watch as it slips through your hands_~

Jou sat down heavily on Seto's bed. The brunette had sent one of the maids to gather him a wash bowl, warm water, a wash cloth (as soft as she could find), alcohol, peroxide, bandages, ointment to keep the wounds from getting infected while helping them heal, and ice packs. He'd instructed her to be close at hand should he need something else for his guest. Jounouchi wanted to curl up in the warm plush sheets of Seto's bed but didn't want to be yelled at for bleeding on them if any of his wounds had yet to stop. Seto walked over to him and pulled the blanket from his shoulders followed by the trademark green jacket he was wearing. Seto felt the blonde stiffen under his touch. 

"It's going to be all right Pup… I just have to find your wounds. That way I can clean and bandage them," Seto said softly. Jou looked up at the boy who he thought just two hours ago had absolutely no heart… He helped to get his shirt off. He heard the sharp in take of breathe from Kaiba… "Pup… My poor Pup… Don't worry," Seto soothed as tears formed in Jounouchi's brown eyes. He trailed the warm water and washcloth across Jou's skin, washing away the dried blood and whatever the sticky substance was that he couldn't identify. 

"I don't know what I did Seto…" he whispered around his tears. 

"What do you mean Pup?" _'My poor chibi inu! He's been beaten this whole week! This has to be why he wasn't in school the past three days…'_

"To deserve it this time… I really don't know…" Jou blinked as the washcloth glided gently over his bruised face. It was then replaced by Seto's hand. 

"Don't worry Jounouchi, I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again… I swear it…" Seto vowed to the broken teen on his bed. Joey smiled slightly before looking as if he were about to nod off. "Get some sleep chibi inu… I'll bandage what I can tonight and finish in the morning…" Jou nodded slightly before curling up on Seto's bed. 

Seto did his best to clean what he could Joey's back, arms, face, and chest. Carefully, he pulled the teen's jeans off so he could clean the bleeding cut on his leg. This left Joey in his boxers. Seto cleaned and bandaged the cut, blushing all the while. He was also trying to figure out who would want to hurt the pup so bad. Finally, all injuries that the elder teen could find were tended to. He climbed into his bed next to Jou with a sigh before falling asleep. 

Jou woke sometime near seven in the morning to the light shinning on him through the large window. He blinked and saw Seto next to him. The brunette was sleeping peacefully at appearance. Jou scooted close enough that he could watch emotions play across Seto's sleeping face. 

~_So stand on the mountain and shout in vain at the sky   
But nobody hears you - the words only echo inside_~

Jounouchi choked back a sob that wanted to come out. Seto seemed happy with his life, Mokuba was happy to live with his brother… He was the only person who didn't like their life. He hated his home life, if he were able to just erase that part of his life he'd be as happy as everone else… not pretending all the time. 

Jou let the tears fall silently as he drifted back to sleep. 

_~Oh shelter the flame - it may expire_~

Seto woke not long after Jou went back to sleep. He watched the tears falling down Jou's cheeks in tiny rivers carefully trying to brush them away but it was futile as they kept coming. Seto pulled Jou into his arms and started to kiss the tears away. This time, they began to stop and Jounouchi snuggled as close to Seto's body as humanly possible whispering something about promises…

~_Risin' up from the ashes   
Into the fire_~

Jounouchi took a few days to recover enough to return to school, though he was caught up when he got back because Seto had sent for their work and he'd helped Jou with his work. 

"Pup?" Seto asked the night before Joey was to return to school with him. The blonde was standing by one of the huge windows in his room. He advanced towards his pup placing a hand on his shoulder causing the said blonde 'inu' to jump. 

"Seto I…. I guess I didn't hear you…. I'm sorry, gommen nasi," Jou whispered to him bowing his head. Seto smiled slightly and lifted Jou's chin so he could look at him. 

"Pup, if there's something you want to talk about, I'll listen…" Jounouchi blinked up at Seto. His body trembled slightly with nervousness as he tried to figure out what exactly he wanted to say to Seto. Thunder crashed outside making the already jittery blonde to jump, into Seto who embraced him tightly whispering everything was all right and nothing was going to happen to him as long as Jou trusted him to keep him safe. 

"You promise?" Jou asked looking up at Seto's azure eyes. 

Seto nodded. "As long as you trust me Jou, I'll keep you safe, forever if that's what you want," he said quietly. Jou's arms snaked up and wrapped around Seto's neck tightly as Jou clung to him. Jou had long given up trying to act as if her were still tough around Seto…for Seto saw that he was slightly broken, he just needed some help. Seto was determined to be the help Jou needed. 

_~Just hold on to your life down to the wire   
Oh out from the dragon's jaws   
Into the fire_~

Seto looked down into honey brown eyes that looked up at his. Both teens were looking for something in the eyes of the other and it almost seemed that they found what they were looking for. _'When did it happen?'_ Jounouchi asked himself quietly. _'When did it happen that I wanted to be in Seto's arms more than anything else? What was it that made me what to beg him to kiss me? What's making me think that would take all my fears and put them at bay?'_

_'It started that night in the park… The night I couldn't sleep and I found you… That's when all these feelings for you came into focus, came clear. I knew what you really meant to me… not what I tried to feel for you… Not what I used to cover up that you confused me… No you are my pup and if I have my say, you always will be…'_ Seto declared to himself.

~There's a moment in every man's life   
When he must decide what is wrong and what's right~

_'This is what I want,'_ they thought together. _'I want to love you… and that's all I need right now is to have you love me back.'_

Neither knew who moved first but within seconds Jou's lips were pressed tightly against Seto's. Seto's arms were tighter around Jou's waist as he forced the other's mouth open. Jou complied tasting something that was similar to cinnamon in Seto's mouth. Seto was drowning in all that was Jounouchi Katsuya, all he wanted. Jou gasped into Seto's mouth when he felt himself lifted from the floor. He grasped tightly onto Seto who smirked into the kiss as he took Jou over to the bed and laid him on it, never breaking the kiss. Honey eyes blinked shyly up at azure orbs that were warm and inviting. Seto placed kisses along Jou's face and started to nip down his neck. Jou gasped as his trailed over Seto's back. It was obvious that Jou was new to this so Seto wanted to give him as much pleasure as he could in case Jou wanted this to go all the way. 

~You could wait for your dreams to come true   
But time has no mercy   
Time won't stand still for you~

"Seto…" the blonde trailed off looking away from his captor blushing furiously. 

"What is it pup?" Seto asked nuzzling the sensitive skin of Jou's neck. A small moan escaped the lily-white throat. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just… I mean… Do you…." Jou trailed every sentence off never finishing them. 

"Do I what Jounouchi?" Seto asked leaving a very light kiss on Jou's cheek. 

"Why are you doing this?" the blonde closed his eyes and Seto felt his body tense up like a bow string. 

"Don't you want to?" Seto asked, placing more kisses.  Jou nodded. "I want this as well Jou."

"Why?" he whispered out. 

"Because I'm tired of acting like I don't care what happens to you and that I don't care about you period when in all honesty… It's completely the opposite. I do care and I want to show it…"

Jou's eyes snapped open and locked with Seto's. "How much?"

"What?" 

"How much, do you really care?" Seto leaned down and captured Jou's lips in a soft yet expressive kiss. Jou's eyes were watery when Seto pulled back. 

"Katsuya Jounouchi, I care about you so much…" Jou's eyes teared more at the next statement. "I love you Jou, I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it…"

"I love you too, Seto…" Seto smiled at Jou's words. 

"My little pup," Seto whispered biting down on Jou's neck causing the blonde to arch and let a yelp escape him. The brunette smirked at the mark that showed Joey was his. Joey looked up at Seto and pulled the brunette close to him and licked at Seto's cinnamon lips. "Yours… For as long as you'll have this stray pup…"

~Well I know what your heart desires   
Crawlin' out from the wreckage   
Into the fire~

Jounouchi and Seto spent the entire night exploring each other's bodies. Joey had fallen asleep near seven exhausted from the evening. Seto kissed the blonde's slightly open lips with a smile. "You'll be my pup forever, Katsuya Jounouchi… Forever… I swear to that…"

"Promise?" Jou whispered in his sleep. 

"I promise," Seto said with a smile as he pulled Jou's naked body against his own and pulled the covers closer around them. 

~Here I go...into the fire   
I know...what your heart desires~

-----*****+++++-----*****

AN: Yeah! It's done! ^_^

Joey: How come I almost always get beat?

Pietro: You just do… Now shut up…

Draco: Please review, thank you. 


End file.
